ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Geniosapien
Geniosapiens are a sapient race from the planet Genos XVI. They, along with Genos XVI and Jack Jenie are free use. Appearance Geniosapiens are a humanoid species. They can be muscular or skinny. They usually have orange skin, but there are also tan Geniosapiens. Most Geniosapiens have black hair, but some have grey or dark brown hair. They are usually around 5 ft to 6 ft by the time they're 12. They have either green, red, blue, or yellow eyes and they don't have pupils. History This species gets in a lot of wars because of their power. Because of this, they have gone through 16 planets, with Genos XVI being the latest. They have fought with the Detrovites before, who had later destroyed their planet Genos V and later Genos XI. The Incurseans have also destroyed planets Genos I, II, III, IV, VI, VII, and VIII. The Geniosapiens had abandoned planets Genos IX and XIII. The Genosapiens had lost Genos XV to the Incurseans shortly after Ben had defeated Albedo. After the conquer of Genos XV, they planned an attack on Earth, but failed thanks to Ben, Albedo, and Ultimate Ben 10. Genos XII and XIV had blown up because of an experiment. It is unknown what had happened to Genos X however. Diet This species usually eats fruit and/or vegetables. They don't believe in eating meat either. Powers Geniosapiens come from the word "genie". That means that their powers are similar to that of a genie. As displayed by Jack, Geniosapiens have the power to grant wishes. As they get older, they have more control over wishes as they can choose whether or not to grant the wish. However, this power is also very dangerouse, because if they wish for something, they have no control over their own wishes. Geniosapiens also have the power to fly. Geniosapiens can turn invisible to sneak up on their enemies. They can also survive in space and they can also possess telekinesis. Weaknesses Their greatest power, granting wishes, is also their greatest weakness. A geniosapien has no control over wishes until about the age of 20. They also will never have any control over their wishes as displayed by Jack. Notable Members This is a free use species, feel free to add your own *Jack Jenie (A villain who tricks Ben 10K into wishing he was never Ben 10). *Unknown (The Omnitrix MK10's DNA sample of a Geniosapien) *Geniosapien Ruler Gallery TNO Gallery Unknown.png|Jack Jenie|link=Jack Jenie (TNO) Another Gallery c10 wishmaster.png|Wishmaster in Curtis 10 Trivia *According to Waybig101, Ben has transformed into a Geniosapien in Ben 10: The New Omniverse. **Ben 10,000 said he had turned into this alien at the age of 17. **Waybig101 is thinking about naming him as Wish Master, but this is still undecided. *According to Waybig101, the Geniosapiens have a ruler. Category:Aliens Category:Species Category:Free Usage Category:Free Use Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Invisibility Aliens Category:Ben 10: The New Omniverse Category:Waybig101 Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Space Survivability Aliens Category:Telekinetic Aliens Category:Sapient Species Category:Intangibility Aliens